Blur
by im.a.smut
Summary: Miley wakes up in bed with another guy and she can't remember what that happened the night before.
1. What Happened?

**Sunday. New York City. 6:17 AM.**

Miley woke up with the sun shinning in her face. She tried to adjust her eyes as they scanned the all white room. This wasn't her room, this wasn't her bed, and this wasn't her house and outside looked nothing like Malibu. Where was she?

Miley eyes widened as she felt something move on the other side of the bed, she was hesitant to turn around and see what or who was in the bed. She slowly turned on her back and shifted her head to the side, his back was faced her and she couldn't see who he was.

She looked under the covers to see she was completely naked. She quickly clutched the cover to her body and gripped the sheets tight. She looked back at the boy again and shook her head. What happened last night?

Her massive headache prevented her from remembering or even trying to think. The things she could remember were just blurs of flashing lights, blurry faces and a lot of loud people talking over it each other that sounded more like muffling.

She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Hoping she didn't do what she thought she did with this person lying next to her. Odds are she did. She was lying naked in a bed that wasn't hers, that was in a house that wasn't hers, in a city that she didn't live in.

Miley wanted to and didn't want to wake this person, because she was afraid it could be someone she knew, or worse, someone she didn't know. She stared at the back of his short spiky hair and her eyes panned their way down his back.

It wasn't Oliver; his hair was longer and he had a tattoo on his right shoulder. It wasn't Jake because his hair was blonde and she doesn't remembering him dying it. It couldn't have been Rico; he is way too short and this person's feet just barely hung off the foot of the bed.

Oh God! Could it be Jesse? The boy she almost considered leaving Jake for. He was a member in her band and she did remember them going to a club last night. Miley cringed at the thought of her having sex Jesse. She cringed at the thought of cheating on Jake period. She wasn't that type of girl.

Miley calmed down as her eyes rose from his hips to his ears. Jesse wore an earring and this boy's ear was a virgin to piercing. Unless. She couldn't remember if Jesse's ear was pierced on the right of the left. She started to remember that Jesse's ears weren't pierced at all and the ring she did remember seeing was his tongue ring.

Maybe it was all in her head and the boy lying next to her is someone else. She didn't want to wait to find out. She slowly slid off the bed with the white sheet covering her body as she picked up her clothes that was scattered throughout the room.

In the bedroom Miley put on her underwear and grabbed her John Lennon graphic tee off the floor and slid it on. She walked into the hallways and grabbed her cut up jeans sliding them on as she look around a little more to find her shoes. After sliding both her feet into the flip-flops, she grabbed her jacket that was lying on a big black couch. Miley looked around the living area of the loft then back to the bedroom that was down the hall. She took a deep breath and walked out the door.

Miley stepped out the door of the building as the cars zoomed down the street and people staring at her as they walked passed. New York City. Who does she know that lives in New York City? She turned around to look at the door. Still couldn't remember.

She hailed for a cab and jumped into the back. She settled into the seat with her arms crossed as she watched scenery pass by. The taxi arrived at a hotel and Miley quickly ran into the hotel without paying. She ran into the elevator, up to her room and crashed on her bed.

All she could think about is what happened last? Why can't she remember? Why did she wake up at someone else place. She wanted to cry, but couldn't find a reason. Why was everything such a blur to her? Who's place did she wake up in? Why didn't anyone stop her? Yes she was Miley at the club and no one knew she was Hannah Montana, but the people who were there with her should have stopped her from leaving with this person.

Miley stared into space as she lied on her bed in the hotel. Her phone vibrating in her pocket snapped her out of her trance. Looked at the phone staring for a second, it was just a text, but it could have been from someone important. She reached for the phone holding it in her hand she opened the text. She gasped as her eyes widened.

_'Thanks for the beautiful night! – Jesse'_

Everything started to come back as Miley dropped the phone off the bed.

Images started racing in her head. A few drink being gulped. Their kiss in the club. Him pulling her by the hand, as they left out of the club. Entering his loft as they kissed with their hands fondling one another. Inside his room Miley on top of Jesse kissing as they were under the cover. Her climaxing. Lying her hand on his bare chest.

Miley gasped again before curling in a fetal position rocking back and forth as a few tears rolled down her face.


	2. The Answers

Miley cried into the sheets. She's a horrible person. She just cheated on her boyfriend.

She turned on the faucet in the bathroom, letting the water run into her hand before splashing it onto her face. She yanked the towel off the rod rubbing her face vigorously. She lifted her head from the towel to the mirror and stared at her reflection.

She turned the knob for the hot water in the shower. Letting the water cascade down her body before grabbing the soap and scrubbing his touch off her body.

She pinned her knees to her chest as she sat on the bed into the hotel, her chin on top of her knee, rocking back and forth as she stared at her phone.

Another text came in.

'_miss u much, can't wait 'til u come bak home._' - Jake

Miley groaned at the text before letting it fall on the bed. How could she be so stupid. She couldn't respond to the text if she did she would end up telling Jake about what happened between her and Jesse.

The phone vibrated again, but it was just her alarm going off. She cut it off and and laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

_As she closed her eyes it all flashed back to Jesse's loft. Miley laid on the bed with Jesse on top as the rolled around in the bed. Miley in her bra and panties, Jesse in his briefs._

_Jesse rolled her on her stomach and trace the tip of his tongue down the middle of her back. He stopped to give her butt cheek and light kiss before he gave it a smack._

_Miley was now her back with Jesse on top. Miley moaned as Jesse was thrusting himself inside of her while sucking on the curve of her neck._

_She rolled on top as she rode him slowly._

_She moaned. He moaned. They kissed. Exhale._

Miley's eyes shot open as sat on the plane. She looked around her private jet to see her father snoring in the seat on the other side of the jet. Miley was in full Hannah mode as she got off the plane after landing. She smiled for the cameras, took a few pictures and signed a few autographs.

They piled into her limo and Miley took off her wig. She couldn't wait to get home and couldn't wait to see Lily. Oliver too. She wasn't ready to face to Jake yet. She really wasn't ready to face Jesse, but she had to at rehearsal, which was where she was headed now.

Miley couldn't even look at Jesse throughout rehearsal. She would glance at him every now and then, but she couldn't say anything.

'_if i did something to offend u, i apologize._' Miley read the text from Jesse. She took a deep breath as she pulled out the keyboard.

'_u didn't do anything wrong, don't apologize._' Miley sent.

'_then y r u ignoring me_' - Jesse

'_idk_' - Miley

'_u want me to stop textin u_' - Jesse

'_i think that would be a good idea for now_' - Miley

'_it was nice knowin u_' - Jesse

'_i'm sorry_' - Miley

Miley waited and waited and waited for a reply. Miley started to cry as she knew it was done with Jesse. It was the right thing to do. She had to cut off all ties with Jesse, but that wasn't going to make things better. She still had to deal with at rehearsals.

_Jesse pinned Miley against the wall as he kissed her roughly. She undid his pants letting them drop to the floor. He quickly picked her up as Miley wrapped her legs around his waist. Pulling off her pants and as the dry humped on the wall._

_The stumbled into the room as Jesse closed the bedroom door._

Miley had awakened from her cellphone receiving a text. It was Jake.

'_wen am i goin to see my girl? call me._'

She looked through her messages to see if she had and missed messages or calls. There were a few from Lily, Oliver, Jackson, Traci, Her dad, and other. She stopped when she came across a message that sent an hour after she went to sleep. It was Jesse.

'Today, 2:38 AM - _watever. i don't like one night stands, thanks for making me feel cheap_'

Miley grunted as she tossed the phone on her bed before running to the shower.

She arrived at rehearsal to be greeted by Jesse handing in his guitar. He was leaving the band. Miley had to stop him. Jesse gestured the girl to leave him alone, but she wouldn't let up. She had to tell him why she had to cut all ties, but he wouldn't listen.

As Miley touched his shoulder the images of their rough night came back to her. They came faster than a speeding bullet and as they finish Miley had collapsed. Jesse had caught her before she hit the step and scooped her into his arms and brought her back into the room and laid her on the sofa.

Miley struggled to apologize before Jesse shushed her. His lips met hers as they engaged in a kiss. Miley had closed her eyes as the kiss deepened. She began moaning against his lips.

Miley broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against Jesse.

She started to remember everything. Everything that happened that night. It's as rough as she thought it was. It wasn't quick and over. It was sensual, it was nice and slow. It was perfect. He gentle and took it slow, while up until the end.

They stared adoring into each other eyes. Miley had failed to see her boyfriend, Jake Ryan, standing by the stage. He cleared his throat as the two turned towards him. Jake gave Miley a disappointed look as he shook his head walking out of rehearsal.

Miley ran after Jake stopping him. She gave him a hug and apologized. Jake held Miley tight not wanting to let her go. Miley pulled back and gave Jake a kiss on the cheek. Jake knew it was over and in a way he was happy. They were drifting apart anyway and this time it wasn't repairable. He waved to Miley as he got on the elevator. Miley took a deep breath before running into the room with Jesse.

She slowly approached Jesse with her hands tucked in her front pockets. She looked up at the boy and sighed. He wasn't expecting those words to come out her mouth, but when they were said he couldn't have been any happier.

After a year on the road, Miley finally fessed up how much she liked him and liked being around him and how much fun they always had. She wanted them to be together for the longest, but she didn't want to hurt Jake. That night in New York sealed the deal.

Even if most of it is still a blur. She was glad it happened.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist. He was happy to accept the offer to be Miley's new boyfriend.

They shared another kiss.

**Authors Note**: _Just in case some of you don't know or remember. Jesse was the guy in the '__**He Could Be The One**__' episodes. He is played by Drew Roy. You may also remember him from iCarly's '__**iDate A Bad Boy**__' as Griffin. Just wanted to clear the up. There maybe more Miley/Jesse stories in the future, but that will have to wait a while. I have a few other stories that I need to finish before I start making anymore new ones. Thanks for reading, I appreciate it. Reviews are welcomed as well._


End file.
